There has been conventionally known an optical connector, such as a plug and a receptacle, to be mechanically and optically connected with a mating connector (for example, see Patent Literature 1).
In such an optical connector, a portion of an optical fiber for transmitting an optical signal is usually disposed in a tubular outer wall. Furthermore, the same applies to the mating connector. The optical connector is to be mechanically connected to the mating connector by the outer wall. This connection allows an optical signal-receiving end of one optical fiber and an optical signal-emitting end of the other optical fiber, or an optical signal-emitting end of one optical fiber and an optical signal-receiving end of the other optical fiber, to face each other, thereby enabling transmission (optical communication) between the optical fibers.